Partners in Crime
by dwjx
Summary: One of these days they'll listen to The Doctor when he tells them not to wonder off. ONESHOT Jack/Rose


**Hi, this popped into my head whilst I was trying to come up with ideas for my other story Home and I just wanted to get in down. It's set sometime after my other story Comfort but it's not ****necessary to read that first, it doesn't follow any particular plot it's just a random idea I had. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Partners in Crime**

Being with Jack made Rose feel like a teenager again. Ok so she was only twenty_ish_ and barely out of her teenage years but when she had first started travelling with The Doctor she had felt the need to act more grown up, he was a lot older than her and she didn't want him to get sick of her childish behaviour and take her back home. When they had taken Jack on board, Rose has gained a partner in crime. When he wasn't trying to flirt with them both or anyone for that matter, he was making The Doctor question his decision to bring him on board in the first place. Back when it was just The Doctor and her, if he told her to stay put when they were out exploring a new planet she would, since Jack had joined them however, there had been a number of occasions where they had found themselves in a spot of trouble because he had thought it would be more fun to explore themselves rather than wait on The Doctor orders.

Today had been one of those days. The Doctor had taken them to a new planet even he hadn't visited before and upon arriving he had told them to stick with him and not wonder off, something Jack quickly became disinterested in doing. They had come across a market and it wasn't long before The Doctor had started up a rather lengthly conversation with one of the vendors.

Rose sighed and was about to ask him how long he was going to be when she felt Jack squeeze her hand. She looked over at him and found him staring back with a smirk.

"Wanna go do some exploring of our own?" He asked.

She looked back at The Doctor who seemed no closer to concluding his conversation and then back at Jack, returning his smirk she nodded.

"We'll meet you back at the TARDIS." Rose called over her shoulder as she and Jack took off through the market.

It felt like they were children breaking the rules, and in some ways that was the truth. When they finally met back up with The Doctor back at the TARDIS he would give them the usual lecture of not wondering off. Until that point though, they were gonna have some fun and see what trouble they could get up to.

Jack led Rose out of the market and into what looked to be a more secluded part of town (_did planets have towns?). _He stopped abruptly and turned to Rose, cupping her cheeks with both hands he pressed his lips to hers. She grinned against his lips, surprised by the suddenness of his actions but not about to complain she returned the kiss, gripping his waist she let him walk her backwards until her back met the wall of a nearby building. He moved one of his hands from her cheek down to her waist, slyly reaching around he gave her bum a quick squeeze which earned him a giggle from Rose who pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that I'm complaining Captain, but any particular reason for this sudden, er, public display of affection?" She asked rather breathlessly.

Jack shrugged and took a step back, looking around quickly to make sure no one had caught their rather public snog before turning back to Rose with a smirk.

"Can friends not show their affection for one and other without there being an official reason?" He responded trying to sound casual.

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his response, Jack had been travelling with The Doctor and her for a while now and over that time the two had become close. Rose knew he had a reputation and whilst he may be a shameless flirt he had also become one of her best friends and through their friendship they had found comfort in each others company in more ways than one, they were by no means a couple but what they had was different than anything either of them had experienced before and seeing as they weren't hurting anyone and The Doctor was simply not interested enough to get involved in their personal affairs they were quite happy to continue on as they were.

"I suppose so." She said with the breath of a laugh.

Rose stepped away from the wall and took one of Jack's hands, she was about to suggest they continue on their exploration when she noticed a figure standing a short distance away staring right at them. It appeared to look humanoid, although it's skin was bight blue and it also stood a good few feet taller than her.

"You alright mate?" She called out, causing Jack to turn and look over at the figure also.

"Do you hold a license of your marital status?" The figure called back to them.

"Our what?" Jack asked next, frowning as the figure took a step towards them.

"Marital license, only individuals who hold a license of marital status may display such affections to one and other in public." The figure explained.

"Right, yeah of course, we actually left it back in our vehicle, we'll just go get it for you." Jack told the creature, slowly backing away and pulling Rose along with him as he gestured over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be right back." Rose said with a forced smile, looking at Jack and hoping he had the same idea she did.

"Run." They both said in unison, taking off in the opposite direction the creature had come from which was luckily also the direction they had parked the TARDIS.

They could hear shouting coming from the creature behind them and were surprised to find it not getting much quieter the further they ran which meant it wasn't far behind and they hoped they could make it back in time before it caught up with them.

"Nearly there!" Jack shouted as he caught sight of the TARDIS a short distance away.

Running as fast as they could they finally reached the TARDIS, Rose scrambled to pull her key out from under her shirt and fumbled as she tried to unlock the door. They could hear the creature gaining on them and it now sounded like they were no longer alone in the chase, taking a deep breath to focus herself Rose managed to finally get her key into the lock and get the door open. The pair rushed inside and slammed the door behind them, leaning against it they sighed in relief as they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"What the hell did you do?!"

They both looked up at the voice to find The Doctor staring at them with his arms crossed. He was stood at the console next to the monitor, it appeared he had seen the tail end of their chase.

"It's all a misunderstanding Doc." Jack explained, walking up the ramp with Rose in tow.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off?" He continued, pressing buttons and flipping switches as he sent the TARDIS back into the vortex.

"And you!" He pointed a finger at Rose accusingly.

"You've been travelling with me long enough to know better." He said with a look of disapproval.

Rose rolled her eyes at the lecture she had expected, she walked over to The Doctor and kissed him on the cheek before walking over to the door leading to the hallway.

"Won't happen again, I'll make us all some tea." She told them with a smile before heading into the hallway in search of the kitchen.

Jack raised his hand in defence as he walked past The Doctor and in the direction Rose had gone.

"Won't happen again Doc." He repeated Rose's words as he went off in search of Rose.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, watching as they disappeared from view he patted the console affectionately before getting to work on some tinkering.

"It's like raising bloody children." He muttered to himself.


End file.
